snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snailiad 13: The wisest and unwisest choice
Snailiad: Aliens Beyond Existence is a game in the Snailiad series and is considered the coolest game in our universe. Plot:It's a peaceful day on planet Snayilyiad and Snaily Snail is playing Sky Champ on his Huawei, he got a couple of the best pet in the game, Eldra at 5 stars and at maximum level then Snaily equipped the two on a maxed 5 stars Lotustle and went to the last level in adventure mode to fight the final boss, the evil Typhragon. After finishing the game Snaily recived a call from Buddy, he says that a ship went to the heart of the planet the previous day and Snaily comes to Buddy's house outside Snail Town near Lux Lirata. The two went inside the planet with the help of the Lifestream and reached the planetary heart, the saw the ship going inside a base and the duo enters inside via a secret passage; inside the base the walk in the air tubes and they see a tentacled alien with red and purple hair with dark gray skin talking with an alien with black skin, gray and orange hair and more tentacles on his body. Both aliens are naked and wet, talking about a plan of extrauniversal domination and conquest of alien races. Snaily and Buddy use the same passage to exit from the base and with the help of the Lifestream they return to the surface of planet Snayilyiad. After discovering this mess Snaily and Buddy decide to advise the alien races of the menace and with the help of the Lifestream and Omega, the final Weapon, they go into open space. After helping a space police officer named Urokyl, the group lands on planet Klipst and once they arrive to the local capital, Palassan, they help Loman, a medic and Grigorian, a secret agent, to save a galactic explorer who was ensalved by a mysterious entity. After traveling across the worlds they battle the alien with red and,purple hair who says that his name is Juju and he is the best singer in his galaxy. The heroes are challenged in a fight by Juju who reveals that his master, the Time Lord has arleady escaped in another dimension near an alien planet with a Screamer village on a floating island in the planet's orbit. The heroes arrive there and a Screamer named Myika advises the Lifestream that Juju is creating a Convertion Vaccine that turns aliens into powerless humans and corrupts their souls. Myika says that the vaccine can be destroyed by using the Rainbow Wave on the syringe that contains it. Then the aliens continue their cosmic quest to save the Worlds from Time Lord, landing on planet Spyira and asking a dark alien, Lord Sirsouls, how the Convertion Vaccine is created. The Dark Presence says that the evil injection is an experiment created with alien blood mixed with corrupted space jelly, dead bodies and radioactive alien chemicals; the goal of this experiment is to do a a sort of injected terraforming, wich consist to make all the people of the Worlds perfect physically and spiritually by making them to be all the same powerless, emotionless and evil Flapat (Sirsouls is talking about the humans), a mostly power-mad alien race who went brainwashed by Time Lord in the year 666. Snaily and his new allies then travel to Juju's native planet, wich is planet Shaeolemiyonx. After landing on the alien planet's satellite, Besesecuculoxu, they find that the Convertion Syringe is ready to be launched like an arrow on a bow by Juju himself. He says that Snaily will be honored to be utilized as an experiment slave for his master's plan. The arrow is launched and hits Snaily who feels very injured and is knocked unconscious, then Dark Matter opens an interdimensional portal to the underground base back to planet Snayilyiad and the portal closes before the heroes can enter in it. The aliens now are contacted by the Dark Triumvirate and teleported to the underground base, after finding the Rainbow Wave they find Juju again. He says that Snaily now is his slave and his master raped the kids in Snail Town, then Corrupted Snaily attacks the heroes, ending defeated and seriously harmed, then he turns back into his true form. Lord Sirsouls arrives and takes Snaily on planet Spyira to heal him. Juju escapes and lands on another Dark World, wich is, planet Zhanharkhand. The heroes then use a very complicated network of interdimensional portals to reach planet Zhanharkhand, find Juju and discover who the Time Lord is. Gameplay: the gameplay system returns from other Snailiad games, Snails can walk on the cellings and the walls and you can equip various shells and weapons and make a lot of combo equipment. In some chapters you have space shooter based levels and in some chapters you have aspace turn based battle system. If you got the 100% of the entire game you unlock the Dark Presences as playable characters with their own weapons, upgrades, dialogue quotes and different voice acting, those characters can even be used against bosses. Category:Snaily Games Category:Alien Stuff